A variety of road maintenance equipment having various roller configurations has been previously disclosed to enable road crews to smooth or tamp down roadway patching materials, such as asphalt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,181 issued to Gray and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,855 issued to Giliberti both describe vehicle mounted rollers which move from a raised non-use position to a rolling position where the roller is engaged with both the ground and the drive wheel of the vehicle. In this manner, the weight of the vehicle provides the compression, while the drive train of the vehicle turns the roller to move the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,417 issued to Hastings discloses a roller for a road work crew that is mounted to the dump body of the truck. To compact a surface, the dump body is raised to lower the roller against the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,228 issued to Dunham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,710 issued to Pietrowski, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,761 issued to Clements each show a variation of coupling a roller to a hydraulically actuated snowplow lift mounted to a work truck. In these patents, the snowplow hydraulics mounted to the front of the vehicle lift and pivot the roller to position the roller.
While the prior art discussed above provide some solutions to the problem of providing road maintenance workers with a means to compact road patching materials, they do not provide a road-worthy system providing dual rollers to first flatten, then compact the patching material.